


Feed Your God

by Kaiel



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Depression, The Lonely - Freeform, feeding people to fear gods, original Lukas family character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel
Summary: Not all the Lukas’ use isolation for their victims.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Feed Your God

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts that were kicking around my brain.

Maria Lukas was not the typical example of her family. Oh she was an Avatar of the Lonely certainly, but Maria was almost never alone. Maria had a wonderful group of people she called friends, and spent all the time she could giving of herself to them. 

Which you would think would mean she wasn’t Lonely. But Maria was. Her family seemed to be overly obsessed with the isolation part of being lonely. But it was a great deal easier to be lonely in a crowd of people then when you are actually alone. 

The only time Maria actually felt Lonely was when she was with other people. Maria Lukas was an expert at what she did. She had around three main groups she played with. There was her core group of friends. The people she was the closest to, insomuch as she was close to anyone. These were the people she listened to, she checked in on and took care of. These were the people that she would never share anything of herself with. With every one of her own secrets she didn’t share with these people with every fact about her they didn’t know, every cue they missed- she grew Lonelier. And she fed her god. 

She would check in on the constantly. Always making sure they were alright, and ensuring they never thought to do the same. Maria loved this group for how they taught her the truth of what isolation could be. What the rest of her family was missing. 

The second group was the people she partied with. There is nothing so lonely as a group of people drinking. Oh they thought they were happy, and maybe once some of them were, but this group was older now. And she collected all the people who’s friends were having kids, and who’s jobs were going no where and brought them together. Where they would pretend and in their pretending they would feel more alone then anything her family would have thrown at them. And Maria fed her god. 

The third group was simple. Maria didn’t even have to do anything with this group. She simply wandered the halls of hospitals, the psych wards were the best for it, but there were plenty of sick people who had never felt more alone in their lives. The women with breast cancer who’s husbands had left them. Those awaiting surgery the next day after visiting hours had closed. The doctors who failed to save a patient. 

These were things that brought a sense of aloneness that the sea or a world without people could never hope to achieve. 

And Maria fed her god.


End file.
